Listen to the lyrics
by isly182
Summary: One year after "maybe in three months it'll be easier for us", Joey is still not back to Summer Bay and she's preparing to start a new life while Charlie can not forget her
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone !_

_This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy !_

_Let me know if I continue so please R&R ;)_

**CHAPTER 1**

Like every night for now a year and twenty-one day, Charlie, back from the station, sits on the couch and turns on the television without eithen note that Ruby had prepared a special meal. For a year and twenty-one day, Ruby was trying to make forget Charlie that she had probably lost the love of her life.

Ruby sits next to Charlie:

- "how was your day?"  
- "as usual."  
- "oh please Charlie !"  
- "What? What do you want me to do?"  
- "Talk to me! tell me what you feel for Joey! You can not continue to lament like that! It's have been over a year and she is still not back Charlie! You have to think about something else! You should go back to see Angelo, he is a nice guy."

Charlie stays silent and focuses more on television

- "Charlie?"

Seeing the serious face of Charlie, Ruby turns to TV to see what attracts so much attention from her mother. It was a music show. A new singer was going to start singing her song on stage.

- "Joey ?"

Joey feels the tension when the lights go out and the first notes are heard.

All eyes are on her. She can't make any mistakes in might not be able to start a new life as she wishes.

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

Joey closes her eyes as she hears the music. She has this picture of the only woman she loves in her mind. She can't stop thinking about her since she left on this boat. She is always wondering if she has not do a big mistake but she can't forgive her.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground...

_(ONE REPUBLIC Apologize)_

As the song ends, Joey returns backstage with applause. She has sung with emotion, feeling every word resonate in her heart.

Ruby looks at Charlie without knowing what her reaction should be. Charlie stays silent before turning off the television.

- "I think I better go to bed"

Ruby feels the sadness and pain in the voice of her mother while she watchs her going to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The next morning, Ruby is in the kitchen taking her breakfast. She hadn't slept of the night because of reminding the TV show. She listened her mother crying without knowing what to do.

Some minutes later, Charlie comes and begins to make her coffee.

"Morning Charlz"

"Morning."

"How are you?"

"I didn't sleep much"

Ruby looks at her stiring her coffee.

"Do you want to talk about her ?"

"There is nothing to say."

"How can you say that Charlie ?"

"You heard her yesterday. _It's too late to apologize._ She has rebuilt her life and forget everything about me. And I have to do the same. She will never forgive me and I understand why.  
I had everything I dreamed and I lost it. I can not blame her. She begins a career and I wish her the best because she deserves it."

"I'm so sorry Charlie. I wished she come back."

"Yeah, me too. But obviously this is not the case."

"Did you know she sings ?"

"No. she never told me about that. I guess we didn't really have the time to talk about that sort of thing, like I didn't tell her you are my daugther."

Charlie's eyes are red and before the tears do flow, she gets up

"I have to go to work, I see you later. Bye"

"Bye Charlz."

* * *

"Joey ! I have excellent news for you !"

"Oh Jenny you always had good news" says a sleepy Joey

"Come on it's time to wake up ! It's a great day for you ! I had some good calls about your song of yesterday ! And the record company does not regret giving you an opportunity! It wants to make more promotion for your song! It is great!"

"Seriously ?" Says Joey beginning to be excited

"Yes ! And this is just the beginning of your great carreer ! Tonight we are going to celebrate it...!"

In the evening, Jenny and Joey go to a nightclub to celebrate Joey's new life.

There, they found some friends came to join them. For the first time, Joey has fun with all her friends leaving her problems behind. Jenny knows the pain that Joey has in her heart and knows music is her only way of expressing her feeling and especially to forget everything about Charlie.

Jenny knows Joey since last year. They met on the boat where they were working and quickly became friends. Jenny has done everything to make Joey feels better after her separation from Charlie. She was always her to support her as a friend. But gradually, her feelings have grown and today Jenny wants to be more than the confidant.

Jenny looks Joey on the dance floor and can not help thinking "She is really beautiful. And the way she dances...oh my god !". Without thinking, Jenny joins her and began to dance with her.

_P__ut your hands, all over, put your __hands all over__me (x2)  
(Put your hands all over me) _

_I can't seem to find the pretty little face I left behind  
Wandered out on the open road  
Looking for a better place to call home  
Gave her a place to stay and she got up and ran away  
Well now I've had enough  
Her pretty little face has torn me up_

_Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright  
Put your hands all over me  
Please walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say  
Play me and put me away_

_(Put your hands all over me) ooh oh!_

Over the music, Jenny gets closer of Joey. She puts her hands on her hips and leans over until Joey could feel her breath on her neck.

_Now you've lost your mind  
The pretty little girl I left behind  
And now you're getting rough  
But everybody knows you're not that tough_

_Wandered out on the open road  
Looking for a place to call your own  
Scared to death of the road ahead  
Pretty little thing, don't get upset_

Feeling she disorders Joey, Jenny whispers in her ear "put your hands all over me". Joey obeyed and puts her hands on Jenny's lower back, feeling she would not have the strength to resist if Jenny continues to caress her back and to let a hand on her thigh that way.

_Put your hands all over me please talk to me, talk to me  
Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright  
Put your hands all over me please walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say play me and put me away  
Love is a game you say play me and put me away  
Put your hands all over me  
Put your hands all over me  
Put your hands all over me  
All over me_

_So come down off your cloud  
Say it now say it loud  
Get up in my face  
Pretty little girl come make my day_

_Put your hands all over me  
Please talk to me, talk to me  
Put your hands all over me  
Now walk with me, walk with me now  
Put your hands all over me  
Gotta talk to me, talk to me  
Come on now, babe  
Put your hands all over me  
Gotta walk with me, walk with me now  
Love is a game you say play me and put me away  
Love is a game you say play me and put me away  
Put your hands all over me  
Yeah (All over me)_

_Put your hands, all over  
Put your hands all over me_

_(MAROON 5 Hands All Over)_

When the song ends, Jenny, who does not want to break the embrace, looks into Joey's eyes. She can't keep her eyes off this woman. She wants her, she needs her.

Joey looks at her. For the first time, Joey realizes Jenny means a lot more than she imagined. Tonight, she looks at Jenny with different eyes. She no longer sees only a friend in this woman. When they were dancing, Joey wanted to be closer to Jenny and to feel her skin beneath her hands. And now that the song is over, she wants to satisfy this desire.

Jenny leans closer and let Joey do the last movement before their lips meet. The kiss is soft and then becomes more intense. Joey breaks to breathe, and when she saw the frightened face of Jenny, she asks :

"Do you want to come at mine?"

"I'd love it"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Charlie desperatly sits at her desk when she heard Angelo coming. He is the sergeant of the town, and Charlie and him were together after that Joey is gone. But he never felt that Charlie got involved in their relationship until he learns what happened with Joey. Then, he wanted to break with Charlie, leaving her alone with a confused heart.

- "hey"

- "hey Angelo. How are you ?"

- "I'm fine, thanks."

Since their breakup, Angelo is distant with Charlie. He has still not forgiven her for failing to talk about Joey from the beginning. It hurts him because he knows within himself that he's still in love with her and he would like more than anything to be with her.

- "Angelo, do you want to dine with me tonight ?"

Charlie can not believe what she just said. She knows Ruby is right and she should try again with Angelo. See that Joey does not care about her and that she doesn't want to return reinforces the idea. Angelo is a nice guy and he will take care of her, but after their breakup, Charlie does not know how. She just invited him to dinner without even really think about the way to ask.

- "Are you asking me to go on a date with you?"

- "Well, it's not really a date, but I want to sort things between us. It have been 3 months since we are not together anymore and I think we should have a good relation."

- "I'm pleased to hear that. I want to make things better too. Thus, can I pick you up at 8 pm ?"

- "It seems great. Thanks."

* * *

The evening, Charlie is getting ready in her room when Ruby comes to her.

- "I am glad that you invited Angelo tonight."

- "Yeah, you were right yesterday. I can't continue to stay at home and to don't see people. How do you find me ?

- "You are gorgeous Charlie."

They are interupted when someone knocks on the door.

- "Hey Angelo. I'm nice to see you."

- "Hey, yeah me too Ruby. Oh Charlie you are...wow."

Charlie wears a black dress revealing her legs and shoulders on which undulate her silky hair.

- "Thanks. You look pretty beautiful too."

While they eat, Charlie and Angelo talk about anything but work and their first relationship. It's as if this date was their first. Angelo has managed to make Charlie laugh and he is now taking her home.

- "Thank you for the evening"

- "Thank you to you for inviting me. I'm pleased to find the Charlie that I know and means a lot to me. I hope we will have another opportunity to spend an evening like this."

- "I hope so."

- "So...I'll see you tomorrow at the station"

- "Uh yeah, see you tomorrow."

As she enters the kitchen, Charlie is surprised to see Ruby waiting for her.

- "You do not sleep?"

- "Oh c'mon, tell me how it was Charlie"

- "It was good"

- "And that's all?"

- "Yeah that's all beacause it was not a date"

- "You know it was a date Charlz, otherwise you would not be dressed that way"

- "Maybe but in any case it was just the first"

- "It means there will be another one?"

- "It's time to go to bed"

- "That's the answer at my question !"

* * *

The next morning, Charlie is pleased to see that Angelo is less cold than usual with her. They both in head the pleasant moments they spent the night before. Throughout the day, they speak normally, none of them daring to propose a new tryst. Noon, Angelo finally dares to ask :

- "Do you want us to go to eat?"

- "Uh yes, I'm coming"

In the car, Angelo puts the radio. The song played is a favorite of Angelo.

_If I be so inclined to climb up beside you,  
Would you tell me that the time just isn't right?  
And if I ever find the key you hide so well,  
Will you tell me that I can spend the night?_

_Leavin' your smell on my coat, leavin' your taste on my shoulder._  
_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

The lyrics convey what he feels for Charlie and he hopes she is listening as intently as he. He wants her to know how he feels because he can not show her.

_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me_  
_I would keep them in a jar next to my bed._  
_And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman_  
_It is you that would come flowing from my pen_

_Leavin' your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door_  
_And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

_Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun._  
_As she burns me, I am screaming out for more_  
_Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become._  
_Pop me open, spoon me out on to the floor._

_Leavin' your smell on my coat, leavin' your taste on my shoulder,_  
_I still fail to understand, fail to understand_  
_Leavin' your smell on my coat, leavin' your taste on my shoulder._  
_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman._

_(MAROON 5 Woman)_

He turns his head toward Charlie : she looks through the window with a smile on her face.

- "I am pleased to see you smile again"

- "oh uh...yeah thanks. I feel better now"

- "And can I know what makes you smile that way ?"

- "Nothing special, just spending time with you as before"

- "I think it's great too. Uh...you know Charlie, I can not hide that I still have feelings for you and...I wondered if you'd be willing to give us another chance"

Charlie looks at him with surprise.

- "Listen I don't want to force or rush things. We can take things slowly if you want."

- "What you say make me happy Angelo. I seriously didn't think you have forgiven me. I regret that things have ended like that between us, and if you don't bother to take things slowly, so I guess I'm ready to try again."

- "So does that means I can once again taste the flavor of your lips ?"

- "Well I think so."

Angelo parks his car and leans over to kiss Charlie. She closes her eyes and tries to enjoy the kiss even if she's aware that Angelo's kisses will never be the best.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Jenny looks at Joey who is still asleep. After a while she no longer stands and can not help to kiss her ear.

- "Huu..."

- "Hello darling"

- "Hey"

- "I couldn't wait any longer for you to wake up"

- "Sorry but I didn't sleep much for two nights"

- "Oh really ? Maybe we should stay in bed a little more"

- "It sounds great but I have to go to the studio to make recordings"

- "Oh after that night I completely forgot about that...!"

- "Yeah I noticed ! But we will see tonight if you want"

- "It sounds great sweetheart"

They start kissing when they are interrupted by Joey's phone.

- "Don't...answer..."

- "Sorry...but...I can't. It must be the studio."

* * *

- "Seriously ? Angelo and you are back together."

- "Yeah, since yesterday, but we decide to take things slowly to don't make any mistake this time"

- "Oh I'm so happy for you ! For a moment I thought I would never see your smile again"

- "Thanks Ruby. You were right."

- "I'm always right"

- "Saying that you're wrong !"

Ruby hugs her mother, happy to see her trying to forgive Joey.

* * *

_**three months later**_

Joey and Jenny are still together. Joey just finished her first album and released her second single.

Everything semms to go well for her : she is in relationship with a wonderful woman that she can count on, her songs are successful and she begins a tour.

* * *

Angelo feels good and fulfilled in his relationship with Charlie : he has everything he wants. Indeed, he recently asked Charlie to move in with him, a proposal which she said yes.

However, for Charlie things are a little more complicated, especially since they live together. Sometimes, she regrets having responded too hastily to Angelo's proposal. She does not know why but she has a bad feeling.

- "C'mon Charlie, I really have to introduce you John"

- "You don't even know if he is there"

- "We can still go see"

- "Ok, here we go"

They enter the multimedia store where Angelo's friend works. Then they head to the computers range where John is supposed to be.

- "Angelo !"

- "Hey John ! How are you ?"

- "Fine thanks ! Wow... who is this beautiful woman with you ?"

- "Charlie is my girlfriend. Charlie, let me introduce John"

- "Nice to meet you Charlie. Angelo is very lucky"

- "Uh...thanks. Listen Angelo, I let you, you probably have plenty things to say. I'll take a walk in the store."

Without awaiting a response from Angelo, Charlie walks away in the store. She does not really want to know Angelo's friends and does not want to be with them while they talk. Without really knowing where she goes, Charlie is headed in the music range. While she walks, she sees an album that draws her attention. Is that of Joey Collins. Her heart beat faster when she sees the title : "A Broken Heart". Even if Charlie never really stop thinking about her, to see something Joey has established herself makes her feels strange. For a while, she forgets everything around her and thinks about nothing else but Joey, not knowing if this feeling is good or bad, if it feels good or if it hurts. Her thoughts are interrupted by Angelo's voice :

- "C'mon we go."

* * *

_Don't worry, normally the next chapter should meet Charlie and Joey !_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

- "Hey"

- "Hey darling"

- I'm sorry I'm late"

- "It doesn't matter. I'll warm up the meal"

- "Thanks Jenny"

Joey sits at the kitchen table. Jenny notices a sad look on her face.

- "hey what's wrong ?"

- "oh uh...nothing. Everything is fine."

- "Are you sure ?"

- "Yeah, I promise; I'm just tired, that's all."

- "Ok. So you eat and after we go to bed."

Joey leans closer to give her a quick kiss and said "Thanks".

As they finish eating, Joey gets up and tells Jenny she goes to bed;

- "Your meal was very good. Thanks. I'm going to bed"

- "I'll join you in a minute"

- "Ok"

They kiss quickly and Joey goes to the bedroom. Even if Joey says that everything is fine, Jenny feels something is wrong. She knows Joey. Tidying the kitchen, shhe noticed that joey had put a sheet besides her keys when she arrived. She watches and understands immediately why she was strange tonight.

This is the tour schedule that indicates the cities where Joey will go.

Jenny joins her in the bedroom. She lies down beside her and wrapped her arms around her kissing her shoulder and whispers "I love you Joey. Goodnight." Joey just says "Goodnight."

Jenny close her eyes, knowing she won't find sleep.

* * *

Charlie is at her desk working on a file when Angelo arrives.

- "Hey sweetheart"

- "Hey"

- "I just had to phone John. He invites us to dinner tonight. There will be his wife. Is that okay ?"

- "Yeah"

- "Great. Then, do you finish the record that I asked you ?"

- "Yeah"

Charlie hates when Angelo talks her that way. It has become increasingly difficult to sustain his authority at work.

The evening, Charlie and Angelo arrive at John for dinner.

- "Hello John !"

- "Angelo, Charlie c'mon ! Wow... Charlie you are beautiful"

Charlie doesn't answer.

- "Let me introduce Gina, my wife. Gina, I present to you Angelo, an old friend, and Charlie his girlfriend."

- "Nice to meet you"

Throughout the meal, John and Angelo only talked about their memories. Gina and Charlie remained discrete and discussed about other things, not very interested by their boyfriends's memories.

Suddenly, John asks :

- "What do you do Saturday night ?"

- "Nothing special" answered Angelo

- "With the store where I work, I sometimes right to concert tickets, and I just had this morning. Will you come with us ?"

- "Oh yeah, that sounds great, thanks !"

Once again, Charlie has no say and Angelo makes all decisions. It's not that she does not like the couple because she thinks that Gina is very nice, but sometimes she wants to spend time without Angelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

- "I don't understand why you don't want to go Charlie. Angelo is your boyfriend, it's normal for you to do things together. And then, the concert can be good."

- "Maybe, but we don't even know who sings tonight"

- "Oh Charlie, you're hard !"

- "I know. Well, I've got to go. Bye Ruby"

- "Bye Charlz"

* * *

Saturday evening, the two couples arrive at the scene of the concert in advance to get a good seat.

Gradually, many people arrived and settled. Suddenly, the lights come on and head for the scene where someone is coming.

At this moment, it's as if Charlie's heart had stopped. She just can't believe what she sees. A few meters before her, it's her ex-girlfriend Joey Collins. Charlie is no longer able to think, all she can see is Joey. A year after seeing her for the last time, Charlie finds her even more beautiful than in her memories. She does not know what to do, she can't move. And when Joey starts singing, Charlie can only think "Oh my god, this voice".

On stage, Joey tries to do her best. After having given many concerts, she feels better and better on stage.

After singing several songs, Joey announces that she will perform her new song. The lights become soft and the music starts. Joey looks at the crowd before her and saw a pair of blue eyes in which she could drown. She immediately recognized them, but did not have time to think, it's too late, the song begins.

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

Joey tries to concentrates on the lyrics, knowing that the woman for whom she wrote these lyrics is in front of her after more than a year. She just can keep her eyes off of Charlie.

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Charlie looks at her and listens to the lyrics. They look each other, both having trouble breathing, not knnowing what to think. They forget for a moment the people around them and lose themselves in the eyes of each other.

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

_Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar_

_Tan dificil de hayar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontre_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

_(REIK Sabes)_

When the song ends, Joey and Charlie are still immersed in the eyes of the other.

After the concert, Charlie and Joey go find their new life without stop thinking about the past, each knowing that they will cry themselves to sleep tonight.

**_

* * *

_**

**__**I chose a spanish song because I find it beautiful and I didn't find one in English, so I published the translation. Hope you enjoy !

_TRANSLATION OF THE SPANISH SONG_

_You know I ask nothing more  
To be in your arms  
__And flee all evil__  
__That I have waived all  
Being with you_

You know I keep thinking  
I'm in love  
I want to confess  
I'm just a slave  
That can not live without you

When you got your you get into my being  
Light lit  
Filled me with faith  
Both seek time  
But at last I found you  
As perfect as you imagine

Like a needle in a haystack  
We constantly look  
As a mark in the sea so hard Ayar  
Look so long but finally I found you  
As perfect as you imagine

You know I want to confess  
I find you irresistible  
I keep thinking I would do the impossible  
By staying close to you

When you got your you get into my being  
Light lit  
Filled me with faith  
Both seek time  
But at last I found you  
As perfect as you imagine

Like a needle in a haystack  
We constantly look  
As a mark on the sea  
Hajar so hard  
Both seek time  
But at last I found you  
As perfect as you imagine

You know I ask nothing more  
To be in your arms ...


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

6:30 am.

Joey and Jenny are in the their hotel room. Jenny is sleeping her arms wrapped around Joey. Since she went to bed last night, Joey was unable to clos her eyes without seeing Charlie's look. She knew that by coming here she might reconsider her ex but in her heart, she doesn't know if this is not what she wanted. She did not tell Jenny that she had seen Charlie yesterday because she does not want to worry her and doesn''t want to talk about that.

6:45 am.

Joey gets up quietly from the bed. She feels the need to get some fresh air and being alone.

6:30 am.

Charlie is on the sofa while Angelo is asleep in their bedroom. Charlie doesn't find sleep and is watching the clock since they returned from the concert. Angelo was so busy with his friend that he didn't even realize what had happened. Charlie thought she had managed to ignore her feelings for Joey, but if it's the case why she feels this way ?

6:45 am.

Charlie takes her keys, left a note to Angelo and ruby and go out for a walk.

The only place where Charlie wants to go is the beach where Joey and she loved to go. For the early hour, she is alone on the beach and look ahead.

Joey walks knowing exactly where she wants to go; a few step to get there, she sees that her spot is already occupied. Even from afar, she manages to recognize who owns the hair flying with the breeze. Her heart begins to beat faster and without thinking she approached and sat silently next to Charlie.

Charlie raises her watery eyes without knowing what to say but "Joey".

Joey still looks at the sea and said nothing.

After spending time watching the sun rise and listenning to the waves, Joey finally manages to say :

- "I'm sorry"

Charlie turns to her and looks forward to say :

- "Sorry for what ? I'm the one who should apologize even though I know for you it's too late.

- "I am sorry not to be returned three months later as I told you so. I think I was not ready to come back here. And honestly, if the tour did not go through here, I don't think I will be back."

Silence falls again between them.

- "But that does not mean I'm not happy to see you"

For the fisrt time, Joey looks directly at Charlie. She seeks her looks she does not take long to find.

- "Joey, I'm..."

Charlie is interrupted by Joey's phone. Joey watches the screen and sees : call from Jenny.

- "uh... I'm sorry Charlie. I have to go"

- "Ok. Maybe we could see later"

- "Yeah, maybe"

Charlie looks at Joey walking away, wondering what she really meant by "Maybe".


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Joey and Jenny are in a restaurant near the beach. They eat while Jenny trises desperatly to talk.

- "I hope your concerts here are finished shortly"

- "Why do you say that ?"

- "Because since we arrived here you're not the same"

- "What ? Jenny, you're wrong. I'm fine"

- "No. you don't talk, and when I approach you, I feel like you avoiding me"

Joey does not respond and looked out the window. She can not lie : it's not that she is avoiding Jenny, but being here reminds her a lot of memories, good and bad. And to have seen Charlie complicates things. Suddenly, Joey sees Charlie go on the beach. She is with a man who holds her hand. What Joey feels is indescribable.

Whenn she sees Joey's look, Jenny turns her head to look out and understand.

- "That's her ?"

Joey quickly diverts her gaze from the window. No word can get out of her mouth, her throat is too tight.

- "I knew it. I knew that coming back here you will change. Have you spoken ?"

- "Not really. Jenny, i'm sorry, I didn't mean to see her again, I assure you. But she was at the concert the other night and..."

- "Look Joey : she is with a man. She forgot evrything about know I love you and I will take care of you Joey. So I think it would be best to go away from here."

Joey leans forward and whispers "I agree" before kissing her.

* * *

Angelo holds firmly Charlie's hand as they walk silently on the beach. Charlie continues to think about Joey and wondering if she would see her again. Inside her, Charlie doesn't ask what she wants because she already knows it, since she felt Joey with her last night.

Charlie turns her head and saw Joey kissing a woman in a restaurant.

- "That's her ?"

- "Who ?" Charlie responds quickly

- "That girl. She is the one you dated"

- "Yes"

- "Apparently she has forgotten who you are. This is not a problem. At least you know with me it won't happen. Well, we return to the station. We have work"

Charlie does not answer. She is too busy thinking about Joey and wondering whoo this woman with her is. Charlie understand why Joey remained remote last night : she is in relationship and she havn't forgiven her for Hugo.

* * *

The evening, Charlie is alone at home : Angelo went with John and Ruby is with Adam. She decides to go to bed when someone knocks on the door.

"Joey"

"Hey Charlie."

"C'mon, there is nobody"

They sit on the sofa, both feeling a bit uncomfortable.

" I didn't know if I would see you again before you walked away until I see you with that woman"

" You saw me ?"

"Yes, but I don't blame you. You're right"

" I saw you with a man on the beach"

" Joey I wannt you to know I'm sorry for everything happened whith Hugo, it was a huge mistake. And if I could go back and start all over I will."

" Yeah but you can't. Charlie you have already said that and honestly, I don't want to talk about it. Charlie, on this boat I never stop thinking and dreaming about you, and now I think maybe I have the chance to start other thing with Jenny."

"_Jenny. That's her name" _Charlie thinks.

" But I can't ignore you Charlie. You still important for me and to see you is a very good thing for me. I want to be friend with you as we were."

" I can't ignore you too. And I want to be your friend because I miss you but how can we be friends if you walk away ?"

"Do you want me to go ?"

"No ! Of course no ! I don't want this. I want you to stay"

" I'm on the bay for the week, and after I don't know yet what I will do"

" I will do everything to make you stay"

Charlie leans and takes her in her arms.

While the the hug lasts, both close their eyes and let themselves be enchanted with the scent of the other. They wonder how they will be able to let their feelings aside and just be friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

After seeing Charlie, Joey returned to the hotel where she stays with Jenny for the week. When she entered the rooms, she finds her girlfriend sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"Where were you ?"

"I went for a walk"

"To Charlie"

"Jenny, I'm just gone..."

"Joey please don't lie. I know you were with her, I saw you go"

"oh...so you watch me ?"

"I was there by chance. I would have preferred no to know. Joey I love you and I am so afraid of losing you. Since we are here, I feel that you walked away from me. I want to be in your heart but it's as if the place was already taken and I don't want ot be the second person to whom you think when you wake up each morning Joey"

"Jenny, I went ot see Charlie just to tell her I wanted to remain friends"

"Maybe but I feel that in your heart it's not what you really want. I know how you suffered for your separation with Charclie and I honestly think tat you just afraid to suffer again."

"You're wrong. Jenny I'm with you today and..."

"You're with me but it's not with me you really want to be with. How many times have you told me "I love you" ?"

Joey doesn't answer. She knows she has never said those words. She never manager to say them without thinking of Charlie.

"You never told me this. Each time I hoped you will open you heart to me but it has always remained closed."

"Jenny, what are you trying to say ?"

"I'm sorry but with all the love I have for you I can't stay here. I can't see you with me wheareas you're not happy."

"Please Jenny don't do this"

"I'm sorry"

Without another word, Jenny takes her bags she had already prepared and she leaves. Joey can not believe what just happened. She remains standing for a moment not knowing what to think. One more time, she found herself alone.

The next day, Charlie runs on the beach when she sees Joey sitting alone on the edge of the water. She comes and sits beside her. Joey quickly wipes a tears which escapes of her eyes.

"hey, what happens ?"

"Hum...nothing. I'm fine"

"Joey I know you. Tell me what's wrong"

"Jenny just broke up with me"

"I'm really sorry Joey"

"Why ? it's not your fault"

They remain seated in silence. Charlie doesn't know what to say when her heart is beating faster. Indeed, she is glad to havn't to see Joey with anyone else because it made her jealous.

- "Do you love her ?"

Joey turns to look in Charlie's blue eyes but just finds her looking ahead.

"I don't really know what I feel for her. Maybe I was just with her not to be alone"

Charlie did not really know how to ask this question. She was afraid of Joey's answer. She doesn't stop watching the horizon and feels relieved of the confusion of Joey's feelings for another woman.

Charlie and Ruby are in the kitchen and prepare dinner.

"Since Joey is back, I found you're different"

"How ?"

"I don't know, you seems to be less depressed but at the time you're more remote with Angelo. Something wrong with him ?"

"No, it's just that I have doubts about our futur together"

"Is it because of Joey ?"

"I didn't expect myself to see her again. After more than a year, I thought she will never come back because she could not forgive me. Maybe I need time to think about this."

"Charllie, what do you feel for Angelo ?"

"I don't know. He was nice to me, always there when I needed someone. But now, he is no longer the same. Especially since he was appointed sergeant of the town. His beahviro changed."

"What do you mean ?"

"He uses his authority too often even when we're home."

Charlie wipes a tear.

"Charlie, if you're not happy with Angelo then you should leave. I was glad when you started with him because I thought he was going to make you forget about Joey but honestly I've never seen you so happy that when you were with Joey."

"I will never be happy like that"

"Why ?"

"Rubes, Joey isn't here for me. She told that if her tour didn't go there, she would probably not come back. Furthermore, she was with someone else"

"Yeah like you Charlie. But it doesn't mean she was in love with her while she was really in love with you"

"I don't know what I want"

The next day, Charlie decides to sees Joey to offer her to go for a walk. When she arrives to the hotel room, the door is ajar and she can see Joey on the bed with her guitar and singing :

_Do you mean all the things you are?  
Are you pleased with the way things are?  
Wear that dress to protect this scar,  
That only I have seen._

Do you give just to please yourelf?  
Do you wish you were somewhere else?  
Justified all the things you tried,  
said that it was all for me.

And be near,  
Just for the moment,  
Stay here,  
Never go home.

Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
So it goes, the story of a broken heart comes true,  
It comes true.

Have you learned all the secrets yet?  
Will you burn by the things I've said?  
Took the dive just to feel alive,  
but never heard the truth.

Now I'm in love but I don't know how  
I'm in pain cause I want it now  
As I sit watching her eyes close,  
I slowly open mine.

And be near,  
Just for the moment,  
Stay here,  
Never go home.

Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
So it goes, the story of a broken heart comes true, comes true.

I am so confused by this.  
I know that life is hit or miss.  
Days are stung by too much sun,  
I think that you may be the one.

Cover yourself up in me,  
Shrouded in what could have been.  
I will listen to your pain,  
if you listen to me.

Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
So it goes, as the story of a broken heart comes true,  
Did you know that everything she ever does is for you?  
And I know, the story of a broken heart comes True,  
Come true,  
True,  
It comes true,  
True.

_(MAROON 5 Story)_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_Previously :_

_The next day, Charlie decides to sees Joey to offer her to go for a walk. When she arrives to the hotel room, the door is ajar and she can see Joey on the bed with her guitar and singing (MAROON 5 Story)._

When the songs ends, Charlie knocks on the door. Joey turns herself and is surprised to see Charlie.

"Hey"

"Hey. Sorry the door was ajar"

"It doesn't matter. Come in"

Charlie enters the room and closes the door.

"Nice song even if it is a little sad"

"Oh well...thanks. I didn't realize you were there."

Charlie aproaches the bed and sits next to Joey.

"Why didn't you ever told me that you sang ?"

" I don't know. I always kept it to myself. When I left, I was so bad that it was the only way to express what I felt. On the boat, I watched the see and each time all I could see was your eyes"

Joey says that looking straight into Charlie's eyes, remembering how often she has dreamed to see that look again.

"So, all your songs, you wrote them because of me"

"I write them because I was away from the woman I loved. And as the days passed, I told myself that I probably made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Joey, I'm the one who made a huge mistake. Since this night with Hugo, there is not a minute that I don't regret what I did."

Charlie'eyes get wet, thinking back to that night which has ruined her life. Joey takes her hand and wipes the tears ruinning down Charlie's cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok now. I don't want to think about it again. I just want to anjoy each moments I spend with you. I missed it too much."

"Yeah, I missed it too"

"So please stop crying"

Joey rest her hand on Charlie's cheek and begins to caress it enjoying the softness of her skin. Unable to resist, she approaches slowly and closes her eyes to inhale the scent of Charlie. When she opens them, she sees that Charlie has closed hers. Joey gets closer and delicately placed her lips on Charlie's. The kiss is soft and lets them with the hert beating hard against their chest. They look each other without knowing what to say or do when Charlie's phone rings.

"You should take it"

Without a word, Charlie takes her phone and sees that tha call comes from the station. She answers and hears Angelo saying he needed her to the station and that she had to go.

"I'm sorry Joey, I really have to go to the station"

"It's ok. Maybe we could see later"

"Yeah"

Charlie stands up looking at Joey without manage to leave.

"You really should go if it's urgent"

"Oh yeah, you're right. I go there. Well... I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

At the station, Charlie is at her office and has difficulty to concentrate herself on her work. She can't help but think of the kiss she just shared with Joey. She barely heard Angelo's remarks and has only one desire : to be with Joey again.

Charlie does not know what to think. She is upset with Angelo for having interrupted her moment with Joey and can not stop wondering what could have happened if he had not call her to make some stupid papers at the station.

"Are you ok ?"

"Yeah... just a little tired"

"Good, because I don't want you to think about you ex"

"What ? What Joey has to do with it ?"

"If you say nothing, then nothing"

"Sometimes you are really stupid Angelo"

"Tell me she has nothing to do with the fact you hardly talk to me today"

"I will not answer your questions"

"Charlie, I'm just scared because she is back and I don't want to lose you. You are mine and I want it to remain like that."

"I'm not yours Angelo, I'm not a thing"

"We are made for one another Charlie and you can't deny it"

"I've heard enough, I'll take a walk"

"Charlie stay here. Charlie..."

* * *

The evening, Joey can't stay locked in her hotel room. She goes to a bar to clear her head. She settled at the bar but she doesn't stop wondering why Charlie hasn't called her since they kissed. Maybe she is also expected a call or a message from her ? Her ideas are confused since she came back here, but that kiss with Charlie seems to be the only good thing that have ever happened for over a year.

She gets distracted when to men arrive and settle at the bar not far from her. She immediately recognize one of them as Charlie's boyfriend.

" So Angelo, tell me how are things between you and Charlie ?"

"It's perfect. We complement each other."

"You're lucky to be with a beautiful woman like her. When I look at her I can't help but imagine her without her uniform !"

"It's something to see ! She has a body...wow perfect !"

Joey is preparing to leave not wanted to hear talk about Charlie that way when Angelo says :

"Furthermore, we will marry"

"Wow Angelo, this is a really good news ! We must celebrate !"

Suddenly, Joey feels bad. She can not move. _That's why she did not call me. She can not tell me it was a mistake and she will marry Angelo. But how can she marry that guy ?_

* * *

The next day, after have spent the night on the sofa, Charlie runs on the beach when she spots Joey. She doesn't slow and arrives near her.

"Joey"

"Hey Charlie"

They look each other without knowing what to say.

"You know about yesterday..."

"Don't worry Charlie, I know it was a mistake"

Charlie didn't expect to hear that. Joey's tone is hard and her eyes are cold. Charlie hates see her like that.

"I know you are with someone and I shouldn't do this. I'm sorry. Anyway, we can just be friends now and it suits me very well"

"Oh hu... well. So for you it doesn't change our friendship ?"

"No."

Joey wonders how she can say that whereas she feels everything but that. Charlie's heart is broken into pieces. _She 's why she doesn't try to contact me after I left. She doesn't love me anymore. She was just feeling alone and doesn't want to be with me anymore._

"I wanted to see you to tell you that I'm going to leave tomorrow."

"What ? But why ?"

"The tour continues and the next concert is soon"

"Joey, when..."

"I don't know when I will be back and don't know if I will be back"

Charlie looks Joey's eyes and feels some tears running in her cheeks. She quickly wipes them but not enough to prevent Joey to see them.

"I will always care about you Charlie even if I'm not near you."

"Joey please don't go"

They look each other remembering have already experienced a time like this there is more than one year.

Joey leans closer and kiss her cheek whispering _"Be happy Charlie. You deserve it."_ She felt a last time the scent of her hair and softness of her skin against her cheek before walking away.

Charlie is petrified and can not believe what just happened. She turns and sees Joey walking away out of her life once again. How could she imagine that Joey had forgiven her. This will never happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The next day, Joey is about to leave when she sees Ruby approach her car.

"Joey"

"Hey Ruby"

"For god sake ! What are you doing ? Tell me Charlie was wrong !"

"No she is right. I'm leaving"

"But why ? How can you do that to her again ?"

"I would not have to come back. I have complicated things for her since the beginning"

"How can you say that ? Joey you're the one who makes her want to get up in the morning ! She was so desperate when she told me you were leaving !"

"Rubes, you're wrong. She is with Angelo now, and it's with him she's happy"

"How can you say that ?"

"If it's not the case, so why is she getting married with him ?"

"What ? What are you talking about ? I don't even know !"

"Did she tell you we had kissed ?"

"No ! When ?"

"It's not important. Obviously, she doesn't tell you everything Ruby. I'm sorry but I can not stay here just to see her with someone else even if I only want to know she is happy."

"Oh Joey, I'm so sorry. I really don't understand what Charlie is doing. I did not..."

"Stop apologizing. You had nothing to do with it. I'm the one who made a huge mistake : I never had to leave."

Ruby takes Joey in her arms and asks :

"You still love her, do you ?"

After few seconds of silence Joey answers :

"I will never stop loving her."

Before the tears she has don't run, Joey tell Ruby she really have to go now.

"You both are in my heart and I swear you will always be. I will miss you"

"We will miss you too, Joey."

Joey gets into her car and starts without looking back. The tears flow regretting coming back, regretting having tasted Charlie's lips for not be allow to taste them again.

* * *

Ruby comes home and finds Charlie sits in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you getting married Angelo ?"

"What ? What are you talking about ?"

"Joey, she leaves because you are getting married with him !"

"Ruby, I won't marry Angelo ! Why do you say that ?"

"Joey just told me that !"

"What ? Oh no... that's why she leaves ! Who said that ?"

Ruby and Charlie look at each other and suddenly :

"ANGELO !"

Charlie immediately tries to call Joey on her phone.

* * *

Joey hears her phone while she is driving but does not answer when she sees Charlie's name on the screen.

* * *

Charlie runs to the station to find Angelo.

"How can you say we will marry ?"

"Charlie I wanted to tell you about it tonight"

"I don't care ! Do you hear me ? I will never marry you Angelo !"

"Charlie please stop yelling"

"No Angelo, because of you I have lost once again the only person I love !"

"What are you talking about ? I'm the one you love !"

"I could never love you Angelo ! You are too...it's indescribable ! You are the one you are concerned about !"

"Charlie can we talk tonight ?"

"No, I don't even want you back"

Charlie begins to move away.

"Charlie stay here ! We have not finished !"

"Everything is finished"

"No ! I love you and I know you love me too Charlie !"

Charlie goes away more annoyed than ever.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Once arrived home, Joey jumps on the sofa, demoralized. She can not believe she just lost Charlie definitively. She would like to remain friend with her but it's too hard to see her with someone else. How could she agree to marry this guy ? He does not deserve her.

Joey gets up to go get a beer and went back to the sofa in the lounge. Suddenly, she finally falls asleep with her thoughts just as confused as before.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby gets up early. She finds Charlie bent on herself on the sofa under a blanket.

She have not sleep of the night. She can not bring herself to have lost Joey again after all hope for her return. Ruby sits beside Charlie and takes her in her arms. Charlie lets her tears flow when she puts her head into Ruby's neck.

"She doesn't even answer my calls and I have no idea where she went"

"Calm down Charlie. Shhh... calm down"

"I can have lost her, not again"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I would not have believed you could get married without telling me. I should not haave let her go"

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault Ruby"

* * *

**One week after**

One evening, Joey goes to a bar not to stay at home alone. She asked for a beer and began to drink. She can not get used to be here. It's as if she was not where she should be. Joey fiddles with the cap of her beer. She can't stop wondering what Charlie is doing and if she was happy. _Is she preparing her wedding or is she thinking about me ? Certainly not, you're an idiot Joey. She is probably too busy with Angelo. But this guy does not deserve her. If only she could know how much I love her... I will never stop loving her..._images of their first kiss come back to her memorie, the scent of her hair, the taste of her lips...

Suddenly, Joey gets up, pays her beer and ran toward the exit. She enters her car and starts it.

* * *

One night, Ruby is at home doing her homework when she heard someone knocking at the door. She gets up and opens the door.

"JOEY !"

"Where is Charlie ?"

"hu... she is not here. What's going on ? You worry me"

"I really must to see her"

"She went for a drink in a bar near the beach"

"Thanks, I'm going"

"Wait Joey, I'm going with you, I must speak to you"

"I don't have time Ruby, I must talk to Charlie"

Joey runs to the beach while Ruby follows her. When she arrives at the bar, Joey looks around the room hoping to find Charlie. Ruby comes just after her, breathless.

"Joey... I really have... to tell you...about Charlie and..."

Joey does not listen and perceives near the bar a woman who turns her back but she could recognize her among hundreds of other women.

Without even thinking, Joey climbs on the stage where a group just finished his song. She takes the microphone and starts singing the song she wrote coming back to the bay.

_[Verse 1:]  
Just breathe  
Take a second, girl  
To just dream  
To see how things could be  
I would never make you  
Promises that I can't keep, girl  
Whole, I will never let you go  
All these feelings that I need to show  
Sometimes I tried and wait  
But I'm scared I'll be too late  
And you're gone  
_

Charlie recognize this voice. She turns to the scene just to see the love of her life looking at her.

_[Hook:]  
So I don't wanna waste another day  
Fudging and breaking your heart  
You keep telling me you wanna walk away  
But you can never find a way start_

[Chorus:]  
Any storm, any rain  
Through the wind and the dark  
All the tears I've come to wash them away  
Everyday  
I only wanna be everything that you need  
I'll take away the pain if you let me  
Show you real love if you wanna break free  
All you ever dreamed of  
All you ever wanted, baby  
Is what I wanna be if you let me

Joey sings without stoping looking in Charlie's eyes just hoping she won't reject her when the song will end.

[Verse 2:]  
Every time  
He does it to you every time  
It's killing me to see you cry, baby  
All the wrong he's doing  
I'm the one to make it right  
You, girl I'll fight this fight for you  
Just give me one chance to prove  
Cause you deserve better  
Than all the things he's putting you through

[Hook:]  
So I don't wanna waste another day  
Letting him break your heart  
You keep telling me you gonna walk away  
So let me be your way to start

[Chorus:]  
Any storm, any rain  
Through the wind and the dark  
All the tears I've come to wash them away  
Everyday  
I only wanna be everything that you need  
I'll take away the pain if you let me  
Show you real love if you wanna break free  
All you ever dreamed of  
All you ever wanted, baby  
Is what I wanna be if you let me

Let me take you all the way  
Let me be your better day  
Let me make new memories  
Won't fade away  
Don't fade away  
Better girl, won't you let me

[Chorus:]  
Any storm, any rain  
Through the wind and the dark  
All the tears I've come to wash them away  
Everyday  
I only wanna be everything that you need  
I'll take away the pain if you let me  
Show you real love if you wanna break free  
All you ever dreamed of  
All you ever wanted, baby  
Is what I wanna be if you let me

Let me take you all the way  
Let me be your better day  
Let me make new memories  
Yeah, won't fade away  
Don't fade away  
Don't fade  
Don't fade away

_(JOSH HOGE Let me)_

Ruby looks at them. They both have eyes that shine, ready to let escape tears.

_

* * *

_

This is my favorite song. I can listen it for hours. It's really beautiful ! if you know other songs like this, tell me ! (see my profile) THANKS !


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Without stoping to watch Charlie's eyes, Joey down from the stage and slowly approached the counter where the woman of her dreams remains stationary. Her conduct is dictated by her heart which is more open than ever. It beats harder as she gets closer to Charlie. Joey feels to walk for hours before finally arriving near her.

Charlie does not know what to do. Her brain has stopped working, she does not think anymore. She wants to make time go faster to be quickly near Joey. She can help but look straight into those eyes she loves so much and she nearly lost both times.

When they are close to each other, they do not know what to say and their eyes speak for them. For a moment that seems like an eternity, they look each other, loosing themselves on the beauty of the other.

"Charlie, please, don't get married. Not with someone else than me"

Charlie looks at her, still can not find her words. _How can she believe I agree to marry Angelo ?_

"Joey...I...I will never marry Angelo because I don't love him. I never wanted to marry him and I would never do."

Joey's heart beats widly when Charlie speaks.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you again Charlie. I knew I was crazy in love with you but this week has been horrible without you. I can't live without hearing you, feeling you and I just want to be..."

"You already are _everything that I need_"

Joey look at this beautiful woman standing before her, who tells her everything she ever wanted to hear.

Joey puts a lock of hair behind Charlie's ear and lets her hand on her cheek. She slowly gets closer, closes her eyes and lets herself loose in the flavor of Charlie's lips. Charlie opens her mouth and calls Joey to introduce her tongue. After a moment, they pull away to breathe, leaving their foreheads against each other.

Joey whispers_ "I can not even tell you how much I love you."_

Charlie puts her hands around Joey's neck and whispers in her ear _"I feel the same way."_

They let their lips meet again when someone pushes Joey violently struck in the face.

"Oh my god Joey !"

Angelo yells "_Don't come over my girlfriend again !"._ He takes Charlie by the arm and begins to pull her.

Without even thinking, Joey approaches Angelo and puts her fist in his face. That's when Ruby arrives and tries to restrain her. Feeling the tension is growing, people comes from the counter to hold Angeloand put him outside.

Charlie and Ruby come near Joey to see her bleeding face.

"Joey, I'm sorry !"

"Why ? You just told me you wanted to be with me"

"You know what I mean"

Charlie gets closer and kiss gently Joey trying not to hurt her lips.

"Come home with me, I want to heal your lips"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

When they arrive home, Charlie tells Joey to sit in the sofa while she was going to take some disinfectant. She comes back and sits down next to Joey.

"Dont' move. It may hurt you"

Charlie gently press a cotton soaked in disinfectant on Joey's lips.

"I didn't think you will heal my lips that way"

"How did you think I was going to do ?"

"I don't know...maybe like this"

Joey kisses Charlie, enjoying every second. Joey takes Charlie to her and let her sits on her lap without stopping to kiss her. Charlie leans over and lets her hand on Joey's hips. They stand to breathe and let their foreheads against each other.

"I really prefer this way of healing"

"Me too"

Joey raises her lips to Charlie's and puts her hand under her top. She smiles when she hears her moaning. She begins kissing her neck enjoying herself in Charlie's smell. She whispers in her ear "_Let me show you how much I love you"._

Charlie closes her eyes at the sensation, feeling her body shivering with pleasure. Without a word, Charlie gets up and takes Joey's hand in order to drive her to her bedroom. Joey closes the door behind her. She turns and pushes Charlie against the door without stopping to kiss her. She puts her hands under Charlie's top and caress her back. Joey gently removes her top. Charlie raises her arms and lets herself go. Joey throws Charlie's top on the ground. Charlie tends her neck, prompting Joey to kiss it. Joey does not make her say it twice and plunges her face into her neck. Joey takes Charlie to the bed and lets her sits. She gently puts her in a reclining position. Charlie takes Joey on her, needing the sensation of Joey's body on her own. Their kiss become more passionate and their hands wander all over their body without any restraint. Charlie takes off her lips of Joey's in order to remove her top, and captures her lips again, missing their sweetness and flavor.

"Oh my god, Joey. I missed it so much"

Joey looks straight in her eyes and whispers _"Shh. Don't talk. Not now"_ before to start again her kiss attack.

She thoroughly undid Charlie's bra and lets it fall to the ground when she plunges her face between Charlie's breasts. Charlie moans and feels that her body is on fire with the sensation of Joey's touch. Joey undid Charlie's pants and begins to drop it. Charlie raised her hips to make it go faster without stopping to kiss Joey.

Joey admires Charlie's underwear before to take it off and to laid kisses nearly her sex feeling that this is what Charlie wants.

"Oh Joey, I need you now !"

What Joey feels when she hears this woman saying this is just indescribable. She gently fits two fingers into Charlie.

Charlie rocks her hips with the movement of Joey's fingers in and out of her body. Charlie feels that orgasm comes and lets a cry escape when she feels it. Joey slowly removes her fingers and tenderly kisses Charlie, glad to have given her pleasure.

"I love you so much Joey"

"I love you Charlie"

Joey puts her head in Charlie's shoulder, closes her eyes and lets herself be enchanted in the perfume and softness of her skin.


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for the reviews and the alerts _

_Merry Christmas !_

_Isly182 xoxoxo_

**CHAPTER 16**

The next morning, Charlie wakes up finding her body wrapped in Joey's arms. She looks at her sleeping and listens to her gentle breathing. She can not help but kiss the tip of her nose and smiles when Joey moaned.

Joey does not open her eyes and smiled too, thinking of the last night. She squeezes a little more her body with Charlie's.

"Good morning beauty"

"Good morning honey"

Joey opens her eyes and just sees a beautiful woman standing right before her smiling.

"I love the sound of that"

"Good because you're not ready to no longer hear that."

Charlie has this naughty look and mischievous smile on her face that speaks a lot about her intentions. Suddenly, without really knowing how, Joey finds herself on her back with Charlie on top of her. Charlie takes joey's wrists next to her face on the pillow and approach her own face to whisper _"My turn to show you how much I love you"._

When they rise, Charlie et Joey find Ruby in the kitchen taking her breakfast.

"Hey, I began to think you would not leave the bedroom of the day"

Charlie and Joey look before smiling mischievously. Charlie puts her hands on Joey's hips and kisses her shoulder.

"Yeah, whe thought about it but we thought we should tell you"

"C'mon, I understood when I saw you leaving from the bar together. I knew you were not going to watch a movie"

They burst out laughing.

"Well, seriously, I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks Rubes. It means a lot for me to know you're ok with me being with your sister"

Ruby looks at Charlie who suddenly seems panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm more than ok"

"Thanks. Well, I'm sorry but I have to go Charlie. I call you in the day. I'll see you tonight ?"

"Yeah of course"

"Ok, bye beauty"

"Bye"

They kiss goodbye, attempted to prolong it. Joey pulls apart.

"Bye Rubes"

"Bye Joey"

They watch her while she closes the door. Ruby turns to Charlie.

"Tell me she knows I'm not your sister"

The look on her face answers to her question;

"Charlie !"

"I'm going to tell her Rubes. I promes. It's just that since she came back I..."

"Charlie, do what you want but please don't lose her again"

"I won't"


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

Charlie is at her desk and has difficulty concentrating on her work. She can only think about Joey. _How will I tell her about Ruby ?_ Charlie takes her head in her hands and closes her eyes. _She'll blame me for not telling her the truth before. Ruby is right. I don't want to lose her again. I just can't lose her._

Charlie is interrupted by her phone. She looks at the screen and sees _"new message from Joey_". She opens it and reads "_hey beauty. I can not help but think about you and the night spent in your arms. I miss you. Joey, xoxoxo"_.

Charlie smiled before replying "_I miss you too. Come home tonight. I want to talk". _She presses the send button and waits for an answer. Joey replies "_Ok if you want to talk but we also can do a lot of other things together"_. Charlie answers back "_Yeah I know but seriously I really want to talk to you"._ Joey replies "_Ok Charlie. I'll be there tonight. I love you"._

Suddenly, Angelo enters the office.

"Charlie, you're not here to discuss with this...this woman. Take your work"

"Angelo, stop being so stupid. You're just jealous that you're not who I think about. It didn't bother you much when we were together"

"Don't talk to me like that Charlie. I am your superior and you must respect me."

"Respect ? Because you respect us ?"

"I respect you Charlie. It's her who doesn't deserve respect"

"Ive heard enough. Don't talk to me anymore Angelo."

"Where are you going ?"

"Taking my break, can I sergeant ?"

Without waiting for an answer, Charlie gets up and walks away.

* * *

The night, Joey knocks on Charlie's door.

"Hey"

"Hey Charlie."

"Come on"

Joey enters and they kiss passionately.

"So, how was your day ?"

"Fine. I searched an apartment to stay in the bay"

"What ? Wait Joey you're not going anywhere else than here. I want you to stay here with me and Ruby !"

"You know, I don't want to introduce Charlie"

"Joey please don't be stupid, you're my girlfriend, you don't have a place to stay so you come at mine and that's all"

"Wow, in the same sentence you called me stupid and girlfriend. I don't know what I prefer !"

"You know what I mean by stupid and yes, you're my GIRLFRIEND !"

"So kiss me right now"

Charlie leans closer and they shared a passionate kiss. Remembering the reason of Joey's arrival, Charlie suddenly broke their kiss.

"Charlie, what's the matter ?"

Charlie takes Joey's hand and drive her to the couch where they sit side by side. Charlie doesn't let go Joey's hand and doesn't look into her eyes;

"Hum...Joey you know I told you today that I wanted to talk with you"

"Yeah. So talk to me. I listen you"

"Well...it's not easy for me. It's something I should tell you long ago."

"Charlie please tell me what's happen"

"It's about Ruby..."

_**

* * *

**_

So what will happen next ? What will Joey's reaction to this new lie ?


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_Previously :_

"_Hum...Joey you know I told you today that I wanted to talk with you"_

"_Yeah. So talk to me. I listen you"_

"_Well...it's not easy for me. It's something I should tell you long ago."_

"_Charlie please tell me what's happen"_

"_It's about Ruby..."_

* * *

"Joey, I'm so sorry !"

Joey gets up from the couch and stands with her back to Charlie. Charlie gets up and puts her hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Joey, please look at me, talk to me, yell at me if you want but please do something ! I know I should tell you before but..."

"I'm going for a ride"

Charlie looks at Joey as she goes. Joey comes out and closes the door behind her. She leans against the wall and brings out tears. Charlie opens the door and sees Joey crying.

"I'm sorry. Once again I hurt you"

"No, Charlie. Stop saying that."

"No Joey I know this is true, I love you but I'me the one who hurts you, I..."

"CHARLIE !"

"Sorry."

"You don't hurt me. I understand why you didn't tell me before."

"So what happens ? Why are you crying like this ?"

"Leaving you was a huge mistake"

"Joey, don't say that"

"No, it's true Charlie. I broke both our heart. But now what hurts me it's to know that I was not here for you when you needed someone last year."

"Oh Joey please look at me"

Charlie takes Joey's chin and turns her face to look in her eyes.

"Hey... I didn't tell you this to make you feel that way. I don't blame you for leaving me. This allowed us to get together and to start properly."

" Yeah maybe but anyway I regret. For you and for Ruby."

"C'mon..."

Charlie hugs Joey and whispered in her ear "_ Chut. I don't blame you. The most important is that you're here with me now_".

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry for the long update...forgive me lol ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

The next morning, Joey wakes up and stays lying next to Charlie. She looks at her sleeping peacefully and can not help but think that she is lucky to have a woman like Charlie who has feelings for her. After a few minutes, Charlie slowly opens her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

"Is it a long time you look at me ?"

"Long enough to see that you're beautiful"

"So kiss me right now"

Joey smiles and leans closer to kiss Charlie on the lips.

"That's good"

"Just good ?"

"Hum... I don't know. Maybe you should do it again"

Joey starts to embrace Charlie's neck and puts her hands on her belly while she slides her knee between her legs. She stops when she hears Charlie moaning.

"Please Joey don't stop it..."

"So is that just good ?"

"Joey you are the best kisser I've ever know...but please I really need you now !"

Charlie grabs Joey by collar and pulls her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"I'm taking a shower, join me if you want"

"You are unbelievable Joey"

"Yeah I know but it's that I could never get enough of you, beauty"

"It's good to know"

Joey gets up and walks into the bathroom.

"Joey, where is your phone, I had to call Ruby but I can not find mine"

"It's in my bag" Joey answers from the bathroom

Charlie gets up and takes Joey's bag. She opens it and find the phone but not only. She sees a letter from the record company. She unfolds the letter and begins to read.

_Ms. Collins,_

_It is with regret that we respond to your previous letter. Indeed, you informed us that you wanted to break the contract that united us for an unknown reason. This sudden demand is all surprising because of the many successes that our collaboration has allowed. _

_However, we do not want to force you to continue with us if you don't want to. We remain nonetheless convinced that stopping music is a huge mistake for you. We hope you know that._

_Phone us when you receive this letter to give us a definitive answer and make an appointment for the termination of the contract._

Joey comes out of the bathroom and wipes her hair with a towel.

"You know Charlie, I was wondering if you wanted us to go somewhere for a week or something like this..."

She stops when she sees Charlie standing with the letter by hand.

"Charlie, let me explain..."


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

"What does this mean Joey ?"

"I was going to tell you..."

"Joey, please tell me I misunderstood"

"I decided to stop singing"

"But why Joey ? You are successful and you love what you do !"

"Charlie...I love to sing but if I continue it means that I would almost always be on tour and I don't want to miss one more moment here with you and Ruby. I already miss too much."

"Joey you are doing a huge mistake. Please don't stop music. You love it and you are just amazing when you sing. You can't just throw everything like that !"

"Charlie..."

"No Joey, please. Anyway, you won't miss anything more. I will always be with you even if it's difficult compared to my work but I swear that I will never let you go again without me"

"Charlie..."

Charlie gets closer and captures Joey's lips.

"You will call your record label and tell them you want that your contract remains"

"I don't know what I would do without you"

"Maybe mistakes"

"Yeah, probably a lot of mistakes"

"The next time you have an idea like this, tell me before I discovered"

"I promise"

They kiss slowly until Joey begs Charlie to let enter her tongue. Charlie takes Joey to the bathroom and whispers "_Let me show you what it means to take a shower for two_".

* * *

During the afternoon, Charlie and Joey walk on the beach hand in hand. Suddenly, a group of girls approaches them.

"Oh my god ! She's Joey Collins !"

"You are awesome and your songs are so beautiful !"

"Please, can we take a picture of you ?"

Joey suddenly feels uncomfortable and turns to watch Charlie;

"Hu...yeah of course"

The girls take some pictures, they thank Joey and then leave.

Joey takes Charlie's hand and watches her.

"That's the reason why I wanted to stop. I did not want you to have to endure being spy as I am."

"Joey, I told you I was okay with that and I will always be okay"

"To say 'I love you' is not enough to express what I feel for you"

"Then write me a song"

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks to all who read this story. I didn't think you would be as numerous. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it ! ;-)

Let me know what you think !


End file.
